beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een vriendin voor het leven
Aki was in Burger King samen met Ryuto en Sora. Aki was erg afwezig, ze dacht ergens aan. Sora en Ryuto vonden het raar dat Aki niks at en niks zei. "Alles oké? vroegen Sora en Ryuto in koor. "ja ,het gaat wel"mompelde Aki. " Saruka....."mompelde Aki. "Saruka?"vroeg Sora verward. "wie is dat?" vroeg Ryuto. "Mijn beste vriendin!"riep ze. " Dus je bent me niet vergeten!"riep een brutale stem. Aki keek om en zag een meisje met blauw haar in twee staartjes. "SARUKA!!!"riep Aki blij."AKI!!!"riep Saruka. Aki stond op en liep op haar af. De twee vlogen elkaar in de armen. "blauw haar? maar je had toch licht oranje haar?"vroeg Aki. "ja ,maar ik werd het beu en met blauw sta ik beter!"riep Saruka." hey ,jongens ,ik thumb|left|Hey ,ik ben dus Sarukaben dus Saruka!"riep ze. Saruka zwaaide even naar de jongens en keek terug naar Aki. "En hoe is het tussen u en die Pablo Mikquini-wattes?"vroeg Saruka. "euh.... ik ben allang niet meer samen met hem" zei Aki. "Ah oke ,met wie zijt ge dan?" vroeg Saruka. "met Ryuto Sama"zei Aki. Ze wees naar Ryuto. Hij begon te blozen en keek vlug de andere kant op. "hij is wel verlegen...."zeithumb|Aki had gelijk Saruka bekeurend. "ja en dan ,dat is toch normaal...."zei Aki. "Ja ,da's waar ,jij hebt tenminste een vriendje,ik niet"zei Saruka en ze ging zitten. Aki ging naast haar zitten en ze gaf haar een schouderklopje. "je moet geduld hebben ,een vriendje komt niet zomaar uit de lucht vallen hoor"zei Aki. "ja hebt gelijk"zei Saruka. " Ik help je wel een beetje!"riep Aki ondersteunend. Saruka keek haar vragend aan. "Wat voor jongens vind je leuk?"vroeg Aki. " euh...hij moet erg slim zijn thumb|left|Yuki glimlachteen vriendelijk en van Beyblade houden...."begon Saruka. Aki had een lijstje met namen met jongens die nog single waren en ze zat voordurend te schrappen. Ze had alleen nog Yuki over. " Aki?"vroeg een stem. Aki keek op en zag Yuki staan. Saruka kende Yuki ook nog van vroeger." Yuki , wat vind je van Saruka?"vroeg Aki. Yuki werd rood. "hé ,ik vroeg iets" zei Aki ongeduldig. " Ze is mooi ,euh..... maar ze is veel te groot"zei Yuki stil. "maakt dat wat uit,jij groeit nog en dan haal je haar wel in"zei Aki.Ze lachte even en liep naar Ryuto en Sora , ze trok hun mee weg uit Burger King. "Yuki,hey,ken je me nog?"vroeg Saruka. " Ja ,waarom zou ik jou nu vergeten zijn?"vroeg Yuki. Saruka zuchte even en stond op . Yuki glimlachte naar haar en vroeg : " Wil je straks naar mij thuis komen?" Saruka knikte. Yuki keek haar lang aan en begon ineens te blozen. Saruka glimlachte naar hem en daarvan moest hij blozen. Yuki liep weg voor hij iets stoms ging zeggen. Saruka liep ook naar buiten ,ze keek rond ,maar ze zag hem nergens. Aki's tranen Aki en Ryuto liepen langs het strand. " Ryuto , ik, zou graag je ouders eens ontmoeten!"riep Aki opgewonden en sprong op en neer van opwinding. " Ik ben bang dat dat niet zal gaan , Aki"zei Ryuto. Zijn stem klonk zo droevig alsof hij elk moment ging uitbarsten in tranen. " Wat is er met je ouders?" vroeg Aki bezorgd ,ze was op gehouden met springen en hield Ryuto's hand vast. " Ze zijn....." begon Ryuto ,maar hij ging niet verder. Hij keek Aki aan. Er stonden tranen in haar ogen. Ze had het al begrepen wat er met zijn ouders was. " Waarom huil je?"vroeg Ryuto ,hij klonk nu bezorgd. " Je ouders... ze zijn dood hé? vroeg Aki huilend. " Huil je daarom?" vroeg Ryuto. " Ja ,ik vind het zo erg ....voor je" zei Aki snikkend. Ryuto zei niks meer. Hij was een beetje verbaasd. Aki had medelijden met hem omdat hij een weesje was. Ryuto knuffelde Aki en fluisterde : "Je mag nu niet huilen ,Aki . Dat maakt me verdrietig." Aki droogde haar tranen af. "Ook al heb ik geen ouders meer ,ik heb wel een geweldige grote zus en broer en ook nog een heel lief vriendinnetje" zei Ryuto. "Myuu verzorgd je vast goed hé?" vroeg Aki. "Ja, maar jij bent ook fantastisch hoor" zei Ryuto nu lievelijk. Aki glimlachte en zei : "maar jij bent nog fantastischer." Ryuto drukte zachtjes zijn lippen op de hare en Aki kuste hem meteen terug. "Ryuto ,ik kan niet ik...je zus haat me"zei Aki en stopte met kussen. " Ze mag je niet haten!"riep Ryuto boos. "Ze doet toch wat ze wil" zei Aki en ze draaide zich bedroefd om. "Vaarwel, Ryuto...." zei Aki. " Nee ,Aki!!!" riep Ryuto."Sorry ,maar met zoveel haat om me heen kan ik niet langer leven...." zei Aki ze zuchte en ze stapte weg."Aki verlaat me niet ,ik hou van je en het kan me niks schelen wat mijn zus daarover zegt ,zij bepaalt mijn leven niet" zei Ryuto en hij hield haar tegen. "Myuu is niet de enige reden waarvoor ik vertrek..." zei Aki stil. " Voor wie dan nog?" vroeg Ryuto. " Een van mijn vorige geliefdes...." zei Aki en keek naar de lucht. Ryuto begreep meteen wat ze van plan was. "Je gaat zelfmoord om bij hem te zijn?" vroeg Ryuto boos. " Ja ik zou het ook voor jou doen" zei Aki. "NEE!" riep Ryuto hard. "Zeg dat toch niet....Aki"zei Ryuto en er stonden tranen in zijn ogen. Aki sloot haar ogen en zei : "Je vind vast een meisje dat vele mooier en liever dan mij is ,ik wens je veel geluk" zei Aki. "Nee ,jij bent het enige meisje dat leuk vind er is niemand anders ,Aki"zei Ryuto snikkend. "Het is al goed ,ik pleeg geen zelfmoord ,als je dat je blijer maakt." zei Aki. thumb|left|Aki moest iets vertellenRyuto veegde zijn tranen af en knuffelde Aki. "Ryuto er is iets dat ik moet zeggen " zei Aki. "Wat dan?" vroeg Ryuto. Aki liet hem los en ging zitten.Ze liet haar hoofd steunen op haar knieën en ze keek de andere kant op. "Zeg het nu."zei Ryuto." Het spijt me zo, dat ik zoveel lieg" zei Aki. "Lieg? Je hebt toch nog niet niet gelogen tegen mij of wel...?"vroeg Ryuto. "Vandaag ik deed alsof dat ik van je hield want ,ik heb gisteren Nile ontmoet en we hebben gepraat en ik heb jou bedrogen met hem" zei Aki snel ,maar Ryuto had alles gehoord en deinsde achteruit. "Jullie hebben gewoon gepraat ,dan bedrieg je me niet" zei Ryuto en hij ging voor haar zitten op zijn knieën." Ik was nog niet uitgepraat er was nog meer dat ik wilde zeggen" zei Aki."Ik luister" zei Ryuto. "Nile en ik waren gezellig aan het praten over Beyblade ,maar toen begon hij ineens over dat hij mij zo veel gemist had en zo ,hij begon me complimentjes te geven en hij zei dat hij nog steeds van me hield.Voor ik dus wist wat er gebeurde zei ik tegen hem dat ik ook nog van hem hield en toen kuste ik hem" zei Aki bang voor Ryuto's reactie. "WAT????!!!!" riep Ryuto en hij stond kwaad recht."Sorry , Ryuto,maar ik hou echt terug van hem..." zei Aki en ze begon te huilen. Ryuto liep zonder nog één woord te zeggen weg.Aki bleef huilen en huilen ,er kwam geen einde. "Ssssttttt" zei een bekende stem sussend. Aki keek met waterige ogen op. Daar stond Saruka ,haar vriendin voor het leven. "Niet huilen..." zei ze sussend en ze kwam naast Aki zitten. Ze sloeg een arm om haar heen en probeerde haar te troosten. "Saruka..dank je" zei Aki. "Kun je mij ook helpen?"vroeg Saruka. "Met wat?" vroeg Aki. "Met iets te kiezen voor vanavond ,ik moet namelijk naar Yuki."zei Saruka. Aki knikte en hielp Saruka met haar outfit. Yuki belde ineens Aki op. Aki nam op. "Ja ,hallo?" vroeg ze . "Met yuki ,kun je aan Saruka zeggen dat ze naar die nieuwe discotheek komt in plaats van naar mijn huis? "vroeg Yuki. "Ja ,tuurlijk" Later in de dicotheek.... Aki was meegegaan zodat Saruka niet te bang moest zijn. "Kijk daar is Yuki al!" riep Aki. Ineens begon het lievelings liedje van Yuki en Saruka : Mambo (Helena Paparizou). Yuki en Saruka gingen meteen los en Aki deed na veel zeuren van Yuki toch mee."Karaoké!!!" riep de DJ."Ik ga wel iets zingen!" riep Saruka.Ze ging naar de DJ en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. De muziek begon en Saruka begon 'Gigolo' te zingen.Yuki was verbaasd ,hij wist niet dat Saruka zo mooi kon zingen.Saruka was klaar en ze had een idee. "Aki ,laten we samen zingen." zei ze. "Welk lied dan? "vroeg Aki."Follow me ( Atomic Kitten)" zei Saruka. "Maar da's een lied voor met drieën" zei Aki. "Ik doe het wel" zei Sora. "Sora ,het is een lied voor meisjes" zei Aki. "Ik heb een meisjesstem ,weet je nog?" vroeg Sora en hij ging naast Saruka staan. Aki knikte en ging naast hem staan ,ze begonnen alle drie te zingen. Saruka en Aki waren erg verbaasd toen ze de stem van Sora hoorde. Gek of niet ,maar het klonk prachtig.Het liedje was voorbij en Aki besloot om te gaan. Aki ging naar buiten. "Was het fijn?" vroeg een bekende jongensstem. Aki keek op. Het was Nile. Nile nam haar hand vast en wenkte haar om mee te komen. Tot de grote verbazing van zichzelf gehoorzaamde ze hem. "Aki, uhm....." begon Nile ,maar hij stopte omdat hij het al vergeten was. Aki keek hem aan. Nile vroeg nu heel snel : " Wil je met mij mee naar mijn huis gaan?" Aki knikte snel. Ze kwamen in zijn huis aan en Aki zei niks meer ,ze was sprakeloos. Nile was verbaasd, zijn huis was wel twintig keer kleiner dan Aki's landhuis en toch vond Aki het prachtig."Zo prachtig " zei ze. "maar het is zo klein" zeurde Nile. "Dat maakt niet uit, het is gezellig en dat is wat telt voor mij" zei Aki. Nile kwam dichter en drukte zijn lippen op die van Aki. Ze trok hem mee naar zijn kamer. Hij viel achterover en belande op zijn bed. Aki trok hem mee de lakens onder.